rfndbfandomcom-20200214-history
Azzex Tribe
The people of the Azzex believe that everyone has an aura thats based on how good or bad their recent actions are and their recent actions, though they think that if it was too severe (I.E murder) then a person is permanently stuck with that in their aura in terms of lightness or darkness. They live on a large island with a barely steep but wide mountain in the middle with a rainbow aurora thats slightly lighter in summer and slightly darker in winter. The azzex believe that spring is a time of blooming, the beginning of the earth blooming again after the cold harsh season that is winter, and therefor think that summer is the peak of this blooming and that after, which is autumn, is the beginning of "the darkening", leaves fall off trees and its generally starting to get cold and harsh once again which leads to winter, which is considered to be the peak of this "darkening", and the ultimate test of the tribe is to survive through. It's also thought that the darkening is seen as a challenge, and as a reward for surviving, the earth blooms for them to create a surplus of food and a more comfortable condition for living. The aurora is used as a measurement of general time aswell as the current conditions to see what season it is and how long until the next. They also believe in a second realm and that when a person is born, its their journey to learn valuable lessons throughout their life-span. They also think after every lifetime is a "freedom" one where the persons aura has less effect and same goes with them; they are affected less by other auras. They think that when a person is born, the spirit of the person is put into a young body to start their long journey on either freedom or learning, and that when a person dies, they exit the body to move onto the second realm and start another one. They also believe that harsh climate or weather is a punishment; that someone committed a really evil crime and afterwards the whole island gets harsher tempurature or weather. They also believe that natural disasters are a test to see if the tribe can withstand and is also seen partially as a quick exit for anyone thats learned enough or lived a free life enough. They also believe that there are portals scattered throughout the island connecting the realms together that can only be seen or felt by spirits and serve as a way for 1. a spirit to exit to the second realm after dying 2. a spirit to enter the earth realm to be born or 3. a way for spirits to watch people on their journeys through life either learning or free and then heading back to the spirit realm. Lastly, they think that it's random chance when death occurs, and respect the elderly for being lucky enough to survive as long as they do. Category:Countries